Hidden
by petals590
Summary: Haliss is the listener of the Dark Brotherhood, and she has many contracts to fulfill, which she is more than eager to see done. A series of short drabbles containing the listeners contracts. Rated M for a reason. :}


**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Elder Scrolls Series.

**A/N**: This is going to be a short one. Let me know what you think.

**Warnings**: Dark fic! Dark Brotherhood worship, heavy on Sithis love. Takes place in the Temple of Dibella, also there are sexual references...and sex. My character is pure evil, but she is subtle about it (at least to others anyway).

Hidden

The young Breton chanted; quietly at first, then louder as she felt Him encompass her. A smog of death and sweet eternal darkness filled her, and soothed the ever murderous nature of her soul. She breathed in the Void and felt it choke her, it was intoxicating.

"Sithis" she moaned. "Hail Sithis". Her body was shaking and her voice trembled with such emotion, she could not control it. Her body rocked, her hands roamed her figure of their own accord, caressing her stomach and breasts, lingering on her neck and face as he moaned and hummed to a rhythm only she could hear. For a moment she reached forward, dipping her fingers into blood, deep red and it smelled of innocence.

"Dark Father, fill me with the void" she sobbed and tears fell down her cheeks, she pressed the blood to her forehead. "I am your most murderous child". Tremors wracked her body and she fell back, spreading out upon the dusty, rotted floorboards in the basement of the temple which she currently resided. Her eyes became black, as void as the being which engulfed her. Blood flowed, seeping out of her eyes to replace the tears, through her mouth and ears and it drenched her entire body.

Her mind held tightly to the feeling of Him, she sensed everything that she could conceive He was, but He was eternal, so her experience was limited, she knew. But it was like he was filling her up, caressing her everywhere with lust, death, and darkness. She nearly screamed; her mind and soul was wrought with Him, her body came to climax again and again until she fell under, only to resurface recurrently until His will was sated. Sithis was with her; everywhere, and everything she was, was His.

Dawn came and her ritual was over, too soon she felt, but that is how it is supposed to be. She smiled and blood trickled down her lips. She stood and cleaned the bloody mess off of her body and the basement floor with some rags she brought, and after all was done, she snuck up to her chambers so she may ready herself for the day.

Her room was quite small and quaint, with only a washbasin and a dresser which held the few belongings she could afford to bring, the room seemed symbolic of the modest life of an initiate; the role which she currently played. She made due though; keeping the majority of her weapons and potions and such at the small abandoned shack where Astrid took her away to so long ago, and made her family. She dressed in the humble robes which she wore every day whilst in the temple, and braided her auburn hair then wrapped in in a bun. Looking in the small mirror upon the dresser, she noted how her features looked; so lively and clear, her honey colored eyes bright and refreshed. Today would be the day, her target trusted her and so did the others whom dwelled in this temple.

Her footsteps fell soundless on the stone steps that ascended to the main room, where she was expected to bow and pray to Dibellas statue every morning when she woke. It was quiet and peaceful, none had made it to the room before her, as always. Walking slowly to the middle of the room, she bowed before the pool of water that had bestowed her with the gift of Dibellas blessing many months ago, when she saved Fjotra from the Forsworn. After praying to the alter just left of the pool, she rose, making her way to the exit of the temple so she could buy foods and other items from the marketplace, they needed fish and bread upon other things. She heard the padding of footfalls behind her and knew them to be those of a child, she continued on never the less. Before her fingertips brushed the door she felt a tug at her sleeve, looking down she saw Fjotra. A lovely smile etched across the fair girls face, ever the joyful one.

"Sister Haliss!" Fjotra beamed, and tugged again upon her robe. "May I go with you into town today?"

Haliss made a show of considering the girl, this seemed to amuse her she learned, and then nodded with a charming smirk. Fjotras grin seemed to reach her ears as she sped off to alert Mother Hamal of their departure, and to gather her basket so she can help carry goods back to the temple. Movement in the corner of her eye drew her gaze, Priestess Orla had made her way into the room, her long legs providing her with a quick and easy stride to the center pool, Senna and Anwen followed soon after. Haliss turned her attention elsewhere, desiring no conversation with the priestesses. Soon enough, Fjotra came bounding back, Mother Hamal in tow, Haliss gave the elder woman a smile which embodied delight and bowed to her respectively.

"You are looking well today, Mother Hamal." She commented, knowing the woman delighted in compliments, though she would never show it.

"Tsh, Sister Haliss, I trust you will make your visit to the market brief today? It would not be wise to keep our Sybil out in the open for long." The enchantress' eyes were locked on Haliss, studying her.

"Of course Mother, I would not dream of keeping young Fjotra for long" Haliss replied, her expression humbled and soft. Fjotra grabbed her hand, the touch surprised Haliss, yet she did not let it appear on her face. She smiled easily and pleasantly, nodded to Mother Hamal, and she set off to the city with Fjotra.

The day was brisk, the air chilled and blowing softly at Haliss' robe. Fjotra giggled, she took much joy in her outings, and delighted in the weather, cold though it was. It was Tridas, 2nd of Suns Dawn; if she were in High Rock, she would be celebrating Mad Pelagius day with her kinsman. But that was long ago, and she did not often think of her birth land, instead she thought of her family now; Nazir, Babette...and those who didn't make it past the fall of the Emperor, all of them were her kin and she loved them dearly.

They made their way to the marketplace, winding down the long and narrow staircase that encircled the large hill on which the temple was built. Fjotra hummed happily next to her, her brown hair bounced with the light skip in her step, and her arms swung back and forth in an exaggerated fashion. Haliss found herself contemplating how she would murder the girl, she initially thought she would simply poison her tea; it was quick and relatively painless with the potion she concocted, but now all she could think of was slipping a dagger in the back of her neck, severing her spinal cord and watching the life slowly drain out of her bright brown eyes. It would be all the more divine to see the shock on Fjotras face considering how she seemed to care for her, then she fleetingly wondered who could set out a contract on a child… but she best not think of such things now.

"Sister Haliss, may I get a sweet roll?" Fjotra chirped, bringing Haliss' attention back to the task at hand. She wavered for a moment, then decided it would be fine and purchased the treat for the girl. She then set out to fill her basket full of the necessary foods for the temple; fish, bread, milk, salt. Her elbow must have bumped a hanging pheasant, for it flopped to the ground eliciting the irritation of the stall vendor. Haliss huffed, feigning an apologetic expression and then bent to pick it up. As she reached, another snatched it up, Haliss eyed the man's cheerful expression as he handed the dead fowl to her. He was a Nord, older with worn blue eyes and white in his faded blonde hair, he looked a bit nervous she noted.

"Need help, Sister?" he said, acknowledging her heavy basket.

"I am quite all right sir, thank you." she bowed briefly. "And thank you for handing me the fowl."

"I don't know how you could've managed without me, you would've dropped everything I'm sure." His humor was apparent, and it mildly amused Haliss that he thought her so incapable. He held her gaze for a moment then added; "The names Kelppr, I'm not sure if we've met but I own the silver blood inn just across the way there" he pointed across the river to his inn, of course she had been there but she would not reveal that to him. "Me and my wife Frabbi run it, with our kids as well." He added.

"That is lovely sir, but I must be on my way" Haliss made to leave but suddenly Kelppr caught her arm, it was a light touch and he had the decency to release her once she halted. She gave him a questioning gaze that seemingly was full of patience and kindness, when what she really wanted to do was cut off his fingers for getting in her path. He had an insistent look on his face and an anxious air about him. Haliss rose a delicate brow as he drew closer and began to whisper.

"I was waitin' for an opportunity to talk with you, Sister." He said in a rush. "You're one of them Dibellans, aren't you?"

She hesitated, eyes flickering over to Fjotra whom was still checking out a stall, then returning her gaze back to the man, she nodded. "What is it you want from me?"

The look he gave her said it all, his skin was lightly flushed and sweat trickled down his brow. Haliss regarded him for a moment, and then said quietly.

"You will be cleansed by the love of Dibella, dear Kelppr. I shall meet you outside the temple at nightfall." She barely registered the look of lust he gave her before she turned on her heel and called for Fjotra.

As they made their way back to the temple, Haliss turned her gaze at the sky; gray and misty, it was a common sight in these parts of Skyrim. She glanced at Fjotra, an indecipherable motion that she had honed over years of stealth and cunning, and she wondered if the girl would cry…she could not know until she slid Nettlebane; her preferred dagger, through her flesh. It was only a matter of time now, and she found herself quite eager, eager to reach that completion that so beckoned her. Upon reaching the temple

As night fell, Kelppr stood on the steps that led into the temple, Haliss watched him for a disdainful moment, then greeted him. His eagerness was palpable as she led him into the main hall, the pool of water in the center of the room flickered with reflections of candle light as the priestesses gathered around it. It was an intriguing sight, Haliss had to admit; and she could see the beauty the Dibellan arts bestowed upon the Dwemer inspired temple. A figure approached on the far side of the pool, it was Orla, Haliss could see her scantily clad in ritual robes as she stepped into the pool and stopped in the focus of the serene water. Orlas long legs and ample breasts were scarcely covered by her robes, her pale skin was like a pure and luminous snow in the candlelight, her flaxen hair in a loose braid that draped over her left shoulder. Kelpprs reaction was…prominent, Haliss observed out of the corner of her eye with mild aversion. Mother Hamal began the chant, it was a lusty incantation and even though her voice was withered, she sang the incantation with such a vast passion that gripped the hearts of the devout, yet Haliss felt nothing but fleeting appreciation. The Dibellan ways, though fascinating, did nothing for her compared to the incessant love she held for Sithis.

She felt Kelpprs gaze upon her and she regarded him with a glance, then nodded slightly in acknowledgement. He shifted his eyes to the peeks of Orlas naked skin, then to Haliss and cleared his throat quietly.

"I thought we would, uhm…" He hesitated, apparently nervous. "Y'know, I thought you and I would…" He trailed off, but the implication was clear, and Haliss gave him a light smile of feigned apology.

"I am only an initiate, dear Kelppr, I could not possibly be worthy of cleansing you with the love of Dibella" His look told her of his deflated hopes, but then Kelppr was beckoned by Mother Hamal to go to Orla, and it seemed he had forgotten Haliss, he went to her, and she embraced him. There was a show of "cleansing", in which Orla disrobed herself then Kelppr, and bathed them both in purifying waters. The Nord priestess kissed him passionately, roaming her hands along his body, and Haliss could see his ache in response. She bent over for him and as he entered her with an exclamation of desire, the chanting of the priestesses grew louder, and soon it became a rhythm of his thrusts and their invocations. Haliss noticed the slightly flushed, small figure of Fjotra in the chair by one of the stone pillars, whom was required as the Sybil to attend. She wondered how the girl was fairing, if this was her first "cleansing" ritual or if she had seen one before. She couldn't imagine the girl was enjoying herself, she was too young to have reached that stage of her life.

The sound of Kelpprs completion filled the room, he slumped over Orla as he emptied himself inside her, and the chanting slowed. Haliss watched as Orla turned and kissed Kelppr, and as she did Mother Hamal brought the ritual to a close with the blessing of Dibella. Kelppr was once again washed by the lovely priestess, and when she finished he was bid to leave, but not before offering thanks to Dibella for cleansing his body and soul. He did so and left, sparing a glance in the direction of Orla, whom did not seem to notice. Now that the ritual was over, Orla would purge her body of Kelpprs seed, and take a mild poison to prevent the conception of a child, for a priestess of Dibella devoted her body to the good of man, and could not care for an infant, Haliss thought this wise. She pondered whether any of the priestesses ever felt contrite over the affair, she could not know for herself.

Haliss followed the priestesses back to the bed chambers, with the ordeal over with, they could all rest and prepare for the next day. Fjotra was already in her room, and Haliss made her way there to speak with her. She found the girl sitting on the edge of her bed, a hollow look on her face that sang of discomfort. Moving to sit next to the child, Haliss was uncertain of quite the right phrase to comfort Fjotra. But Fjotra spoke first, relieving Haliss of the exasperation that was her caring façade.

"I am not fond of those rituals" her voice was small and lax, so very different than her normal upbeat behavior.

"I cannot imagine you are, Fjotra" Haliss said in her softest voice, crossing her hands in her lap. Fjotra turned and stared, not menacingly nor sadly, but her eyes were intent on Haliss' own. She gave the child an easy smile of reassurance but did not speak.

"Your mouth smiles, Sister Haliss, yet it never reaches your eyes" Fjotra said to Haliss' great unease, and then she found herself nodding in acceptance of the words. Fjotra smiled sadly, then turned her gaze to the burning candle on her nightstand. A cool breeze fluttered into the room from a slightly cracked window that was set in above Fjotras stone bed. It rustled the straw on the bed and made the candle flicker and dance, casting distorted shadows on the wall behind them.

"I suppose many of us in Skyrim do not have many good memories" The girl said, as if it just occurred to her. "So what would it take for a smile to reach anyone's eyes, Sister Haliss?" She spoke words that should be beyond her years, and as Haliss slid Nettlebane into Fjotras neck, she found she knew the answer for herself. The girl choked on her own blood, a look of horror briefly filled her face. Haliss looked into her large brown eyes with such rapture that could barely be contained, and as the life left her small body, Haliss truly smiled.

"Hail Sithis"


End file.
